


Danger and Animalistic Tendencies

by Mega_purplezebracorn



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor being a beast, Cute, Fluffy, M/M, This is a little violent, Violent, and neither does Alastor, i really dont like valentino, idk - Freeform, literally and metaphorically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-10 04:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mega_purplezebracorn/pseuds/Mega_purplezebracorn
Summary: Based on the request of a no named commenter!! I hope you enjoy!!First 'I love you', but with a twist...as requested!!
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 12
Kudos: 249





	Danger and Animalistic Tendencies

The fight with Valentino was unexpected. Well, a fight with anyone was relatively expected, after all Alastor was a powerful demon and he often made enemies easily. However, this time the fight was somewhat unprovoked. Unprovoked in the sense that it wasn't initially involving Alastor, but it involved a certain spider demon with whom the Radio demon had confusing emotions for. Not that he would say that aloud.

Alastor had literally been walking along when he sensed something wasn't right. Intuition if you will, as his shadow shuddered and tugged at his coat tails in the direction of Hazbin Hotel. With little thought, Alastor turned and headed straight back to the hotel. 

Rushing into the lobby, Alastor found it and Charlie in shambles. It took a moment but he finally got some of the story out of her. Turns out a whole bunch of Valentino’s goons had come storming into the hotel, damaging property and roughing up some staff including herself and Vaggie. They had then demanded Angel be handed over.

Ever the natural leader and kind creature she was, Charlie challenged them as to why. They had chosen to be tight-lipped and forceful however, breaking more property as they stormed through the hotel in search of the spider demon. When they found him, Angel was dragged out, handcuffed and gagged, over the shoulder of one of the largest guys before anyone could really begin to understand what was happening. 

“I-I don’t know what to do?! I don’t know where he would be and I’m scared! What if they hurt Angel?!” She was gasping, tears down her face and Vaggie patted her back and tried to calm her down.

“Think you can find him?” Vaggie asked when Charlie’s words eventually failed her, staring up at Alastor.

Static had slowly began to fill the air around them as Charlie had been explaining. Alastor had grown angrier and angrier, body tense and agitated and he couldn't understand why. He figured at first it was due to company damage but soon realised that he only started feeling like this once Angel was mentioned. The idea of him being stolen away riled him up in an unfamiliar way. One thing he did know though was that Valentino would pay if any harm had come to Angel. 

“I’ll find him.” He said, his voice crackly and no longer human at all. Alastor accessed his radio waves and scanned the surrounding area. Charlie had said Alastor had just missed them so they couldn’t be far.

instantly, he found a phone call addressed to Valentino from one of what he suspected was the aforementioned “goons” Charlie had spoken about. They were travelling in a limo, straight for Valentino’s studios. With no time to spare, Alastor slunk into the shadows and headed for the same place.

Appearing in a darkened alleyway across from the studios, obscured from sight, Alastor watched as the limo pulled up outside. As expected, out came four large guys with one carrying Angel over his shoulder. The spider demon looked worse for wear and unfamiliar storm began to rage its way through Alastor’s veins at the thought of what those cretins could have done to Angel while in the limo. 

Without hesitation, he slunk away and reappeared through a dark corner within the studio. His ears twitched as loud laughter and chatting echoed from the large door beside him. Listening carefully, Alastor recognised one as Valentino. He craned his neck, itching to hear what was being said as he impatiently entertained the idea of storming in. 

It was then that the door near him opened, the voices spilling out and becoming louder as they rolled into the corridor, followed by the smells of perfume and cigar smoke. Alastor ducked deeper into the shadow to hide and observe as two of the large demons from earlier came strolling out. They closed the door behind them before taking on the roll of doormen.

Alastor’s ears twitched as Valentino loud laugh shattered through the air. It set his nerves on edge when it was followed by the unmistakable crack of a whip. “Angel dear, how long did you think you could get away with this for?” Valentino said, voice low and dangerous yet muffled somewhat through the door. With said door was closed, it was hard to hear exactly what was happening, even with Alastor’s impressive sense of sound.

The rage Alastor had felt earlier tripled to become an animstic feelings that bubbled and burned in his chest and he knew he was losing control when he noticed the shadows waver momentarily. He couldn’t explain the feeling, as though something in his chest was being crushed, his breathing deep and short, and it panicked him. The air around Alastor became static and he tried to sort himself out before he blew his cover. 

Something snapped in him though when the sound of another crack of a whip assaulted his ears. The widest grin ripped across his maw and with that, Alastor leapt at the two large demons guarding the door. He dispatched them quickly and quietly, summoning a portal behind them and kicking them both through it with one powerful wallop. The portal vanished behind them and Alastor slowly turned to the closed door. 

He stepped towards it, pressing the side of his head to the door to listen in. What he could only describe was Angel’s muffled begging and crying reached his ears while Valentino’s dark chuckle echoed over it.

The same chest crushing sensation coarsed through Alastor, filling him with what could only be described as unbridled fury, and with no thought he shoved through the door, taking the two guards that were in front of it out with a good slice through both their throats with his now elongated claws. Alastor materialised more portals and this time tentacles slide through and latched themselves onto the demons before pulling them in gurgling and choking on their own blood. 

“Alastor?!” Came Valentino’s surprised voice. “What are-?” He cut himself off and looked down at Angel who was kneeling before him, eyes wide as he screamed for the Radio demon through his gag. 

Alastor observed the scene in front of him: Valentino’s coat was gone and his claws were wrapped in Angel’s longer hair atop his head. A small whip hung from Valentino’s free hand. The spider demon’s fur was matted where he had evidently been crying. Angel’s striped jacket had been torn on the back to allow Valentino to whip him. Angel gave a muffled cry as Alastor finally met his eye.

“I see...” Valentino hummed thoughtfully, drawing Alastor’s attention once again. “You’ve come for the whore.” The Pimp overlord guessed, grinning smitefully as he lowered his glasses to meet Alastor’s radio dial eyes. 

The Radio demon twitched nastily. “I’d rather you didn’t refer to Angel as that. He is, after all, redeeming himself.” Alastor stated, his smile wider and more starving as his inner madness grew at the slur. 

Valentino shrugged. “A whore is a whore, there’s no changing that.” The Pimp overlord told Alastor, smirking spitefully.

Alastor stayed quiet, attempting to control his wrathful urges as the shadows around him danced hungrily. They called and hissed at him to kill, kill, KILL. “I’ll be taking him with me now.” Alastor gritted out, his head tipping to the side unnaturally.

Valentino threw his head back and laughed loudly. “Is that so! And how do you plan on doing that?” He asked, gripping Angel’s hair tighter and making the spider demon cry out through the gag as he winced. 

Alastor twitched again, his shadow stretching and morphing around him. This demon was hurting Angel. His Angel. Alastor’s eyes grew wide and red, his teeth grinding and he began to chuckle maniacally as his body contorted under his uncontrollable rage. “Like this.” He snarled, voice distorted completely as his head tilted straight up and he stood to attention. 

Tentacles shot out from portals behind Val, shooting towards the Pimp overlord to grab him. Valentino leapt into the air and flipped out of the way, avoiding the shadowy appendages. Alastor manifested himself in front of Ange in defensel, radio dial eyes fixed on Valentino.

The overlord stared him down, a sick grin on his lips as he swished his whip back out beside to prepare for a fight. 

The two watched each other before lunging, both meeting in a slashing collision. Alastor clawed at Val, teeth gnashing as he fought with the vigour of a starving animal. Val quickly realised there was something off about the radio demon. There was none of his usual suave charm as he fought. Looking into those eyes caused a chill to run down Valentino’s spine; Alastor was unhinged, a feral creature. 

Alastor was never this deranged? He usually held himself back to a point where he was still legible and human at least, but this was something else. This was pure hatred and starvation. Alastor’s sins called out for blood. 

Valentino threw Alastor away from him. The radio demon darted into the air, landing and scraping his claws across the floor as he slid back. The Pimp overlord looked to this maniacal creature that snarled back at him, before turning his gaze to Angel who was struggling to break his bonds. Then it clicked. 

Smirking, he strolled towards Angel. He didn’t miss the way Alastor growled at him or the way Angel stiffened as he saw his old boss saunter towards him. Alastor dove at Val again, but the other demon evaded gracefully. He flipped over Angel, landing behind the spider before looping his fingers into Angel’s hair once again and yanking him up. A knife slid from his sleeve and he raised it to Angel’s throat.

Alastor froze where he was crouched, looking like a wild animal caught in the headlights. Val snorted. “Ah, I see...” he acknowledged, looking between the radio demon and the ex-porn star. “You’re here for Angel..only Angel....” 

Angel grunted in confusion, then in pain when the knife was pressed harder against his throat. Alastor snarled again, his sharp teeth gnawing and gnashing at Val. It should have been enough of a warning, but Valentino had never taken threats very seriously.

“I have to say Alastor, you surprise me. I’d never taken you for one to lose their minds over another.” Val chuckled cruelly. “Especially a porn star of all things!”

“Say, what is it you find most alluring? Is it the hips?” Valentino asked, grabbing Angel’s hips sharply. “His tits?” He continued, now latching his claws onto Angel’s fluffy breast. “Or maybe...you’re just looking for your next meal? I have to admit, he does look rather scrummy doesn’t he?” Val licked up Angel’s cheek to emphasise this. The spider squirmed in disgust against it. 

Alastor bellowed, like a buck about to charge. Valentino scrunched his brow in confusion, he wasn’t entirely sure what to do until suddenly Alastor was running at him, morphing into a humanoid-deer hybrid. His antlers stretched and twisted as his body grew large and spindly, yet so very powerful. 

Sensing the danger, Valentino threw Angel to the floor and threw himself out of the way with an undignified squeak. Alastor put himself between Angel and the overlord, snorting and shaking his head in agitation. He once again charged, this time Val meeting him in the middle to grapple. Alastor’s fingers were longer, sharper as he pushed against Val.

“What's this for, Radio demon? Why do you fight like this over a measly whore?” Valentino barked, glaring into Alastor’s bright red glowing eyes. Alastor didn’t say anything, his expression unreadable. Valentino smirked then. “Do you love the whore-?” 

Valentino was tossed into the air with an enraged screech from Alastor’s monstrous form. 

Valentine slammed into the floor with a grunt of pain before Alastor was on him again, clawing at his smaller body. The overlord screamed, slamming a heavy punch into the side of Alastor’s face and knocking the demon off of him. Val got up on one knee, clutching at the bleeding mess that was his torso. “You’re a fool, Alastor. He’s a whore. He’s paid to make people fall for him! The highest bidder get his heart for a night. Angel could never love you!” Valentino snapped at Alastor, before swiftly being slammed into a wall. 

Alastor pinned him there, raising his fist. He screeched into Valentino’s face, the smaller demon crying out in fear and surprise. Then the radio demon was beating on him, fist to face repeatedly until there was nothing but mashed bone and gore. Valentino twitched in his grip as Alastor dropped him.

“Al?!” Angel had managed to get free from his binds and removed the gag. Alastor turned to him, still massive and contorted though now slightly bloody from the fight. He huffed his breathing, stepping towards Angel before collapsing to one knee as he began to transform back. 

Angel rushed to him, catching him before his face hit the floor. “Alastor? Can you hear me?!” Angel called panicking. He glanced at the mushed remains of Val and shivered, feeling ill. 

“Go...” Alastor groaned. 

“What?” Angel asked, coming closer to hear the Radio demon’s voice. 

“We’ve gotta go...” Alastor tried again as alarms sounded through the building as though to emphasise his point. 

Angel gulped and nodded. “No kiddin’...” he grabbed Alastor and helped him to his feet and began to move to the door. 

“No...no!” Alastor gasped, clicking his fingers. The two of them were swallowed by shadow before appearing in Alastor’s room at the hotel. Immediately, Alastor collapsed against Angel.

“Al! Alastor? You okay?” Angel lumped him onto Alastor’s bed, flitting over him and searching for wounds. There wasn’t anything he could see but the wheezing breaths the Radio demon was taking in worried him immensely.

“I’m...fine...need to...sleep...” Alastor groaned, hands clutching at his torso. 

Angel nodded. “If you’re sure...” he said. Then he froze, rubbing his arm awkwardly. “Uh...thank you...for saving me...” Angel flushed. He was unaccustomed to people being nice to him, this was Hell afterall.

Alastor winced an eye open, and smiled softly. Waving a hand at Angel he chuckled. “It’s nothing, you’re important to Charlie and the rest of the hotel. I had to do what I had to do.” he told him half heartedly. 

Angel bit his lip nervously. “Just Charlie and the hotel?” He asked quietly, his voice lilting at the end of the question. 

Alastor cocked a brow. “what do you-?” 

“I heard Val...do you...love me?” Angel asked, nervously not meeting Alastor’s eye.

The Radio demon blanked. “I Uh...of course not!” Alastor gasped, trying to chuckle “...Your- I mean- ah...?” Alastor was at a loss as he looked at Angel’s crestfallen face. “I...think I do...?” He confessed, surprising himself. Was that why he felt so upset earlier? It made sense, he supposed.

Angel beamed. “Really?!” He asked excitedly, jumping onto the bed and startling Alastor. 

“Oh goodness!” Alastor squawked, bouncing on the mattress and wincing in pain. “Careful, darling!” He gasped.

“Oh shit! Sorry babes!” Angel stilled himself and looked down at Alastor in worry from where he was perched beside him. 

Alastor chuckled weakly, grinning and waving Angel’s concerns away. “It’s okay...” he wheezed with a smile. Angel didn’t look completely convinced. “And, yes...I...I think I’ve had...romantic feelings towards you for a little while now I just...” Alastor searches for what to say. 

“Didn’t know how to say it?” Angel asked, taking one of Alastor’s hands. Alastor nodded, his grin shrinking to a more comfortable looking soft smile that made Angel’s heart melt. “Well...I know a way to say it.” Angel grinned sheepishly.

“Oh? And what’s that?” Alastor asked, cocking a brow with a smile.

Angel lowered himself to kiss Alastor’s cheek, before whispering into his ear “I love you too.”

When he pulled away, Alastor was as red as his coat. “O-oh...” he gasped before grinning and pulling Angel to lie next to him. 

Angel let out a squeak of surprise but settled comfortably beside Alastor, slotting himself into his side with Alastor’s arm around him. 

There was a moment of peaceful silence.

“We’re gonna be in the shit with Val...” Angel snorted. 

Alastor joined him with a chuckle of his own. “Oh most definitely!”


End file.
